I Want to Meet Papa! The Dream Places on the Overnight Express
I Want to meet Papa! The Dream Places on the Overnight Express is episode 49 of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening On a windy day a train approaches as Onpu watches overhead. She turns around just as the train passes her and smiles, knowing her father will be returning. Premise Onpu gets a chance to see her father on the same day she has an audition for a major role. Along the way she meets a shy girl who also vies for the role. '' Summary One day in class the ojamajo overhear their male classmates discussing trains. When Onpu begins to show her vast knowledge regarding a brand new train they are looking at she manages to surprise everyone, including the trio since she doesn't look like a ''train fanatic. Onpu is quick to disolve their curiousity by pointing out her dad drives this train. On her way home, Onpu busily reads over the role of Akane, the sister of the protagonist of a production she will be participating in the Auditions for soon. Her mom explains that Akihiro Matsuzawa -the protagonist- is a very popular model-actor around her age, and Onpu promises to do her best for his sake. When they get home they listen to a message left by Onpu's dad, informing them that because he will be one of the first conductors to ride this train he bought tickets so that they could join him. Onpu is very excited since it's been a while but her mother, Miho, points out that they both have work, so she won't be going. Onpu is determined to make it work though, and she claims she will be capable of handling it on her own. Later that day Onpu is approached by the girls when they notice she seems saddened suddenly. They ask if something is wrong and Onpu claims she is fine, going on to mention that her dad will be coming in soon and she'll get to see him. She mentions that due to his job he's often away traveling, and it's been a few months since she saw him last. He makes occasional visits to the house but because she's so busy working she usually misses him. A while late the audition is being held and along with the several other girls trying out for it, they notice a flustered girl after she knocks down some cups. The girl steps outside to gather her thoughts and try to rehearse some more when Onpu joins her, learning that the girls name is Karen. She compliments her and Karen admits she is nervous, but this role is precious to her and she really wants it. Onpu confidentally remarks she will win and she leaves the area, pausing to see this seems to have encouraged her, and soon they take their turns. A bit later, Onpu is one of the girls chosen to move onto the next round. She and her mom happily celebrate the news, and the following day the ojamajo come to speak to Onpu about it. Doremi admits she was also hoping to get Akihiro's autograph, but Onpu informs her that she won't meet him until passing the final audition, which will be this Saturday. Hazuki points out that Onpu's dad was supposed to come that day but Onpu says she has until six pm, which gives her plenty of time. The girls promise to be there to support her and she invites them, explaining that the finals will be broadcasted live. On the day of the final auditions the girls arrive and remark on the astounding amount of people who have shown up, but they can understand due to the popularity of the boy and this production. Everyone is dying to see which lucky girl will win the role of his sister; the girls are confident it will be Onpu, although they are concerned that she might resort to cheating again. Meanwhile, Onpu is preparing to go and get ready when Karen stops her to tell Onpu that she helped her make it this far. Onpu makes it clear that while neither of them want to lose, only one of them will win, with Karen eagerly agreeing. As the stage lights begin to go out, they head backstage while Karen talks about her father to Onpu and explains how he was like her and would get nervous before he auditioned. He always failed despite his efforts, and he never got a decent role. She remembers how he would take her to watch the sunset on the skybridge when she was little, and three years back he finally got a chance to appear in the drama version of this performance they are auditioning for. But before the shooting could begin he got very ill and was bedridden, and he passed away shortly after. That is why she really wants this role, for the sake of her father in hopes of making his dream come true. Onpu amazes everyone as expected when she takes her turn, but as she returns backstage she sees her mother, who must be going to do something else related to her career. She worries about leaving Onpu on her own but she assures her she will be fine and says goodbye to her. She then notices how uneasy Karen has become and how she's taken to hiding before being forced on stage. Seeing Karen freeze as everything focuses on her, Onpu takes shelter on top of the long pathway held up by ropes and she transforms, using her charm to cast magic on Karen to help rid of her nervousness. Nobody in the audience notices with the exception of the trio. Karen is able to begin her audition, and now that she is no longer frightened she does very well. But Onpu momentarily takes notice of her now shattered magic charm. She states it doesn't matter as she's more concerned about Karen, and she is happy she is doing okay now but she also ran out of magic spheres, which does concern her a little. But she's sure she will be fine and still make it to her dad. It is then announced that Onpu and Karen have made it to the finals and only one of them will be winning the role. Onpu walks along the hallways before she happens to notice the time and she begins to think about the chances of seeing her dad lessening, but she is distracted when Karen sees her and they exchange congratulations. Karen is very happy that somone like her could go up against someone as talented as Onpu, and they are both looking forward to seeing who wins. After both of the girls finish, it's announced that Karen won. The trio are very surprised but Onpu isn't upset. She quickly runs out to change and rushes out of the building, but in the process Onpu trips over a small trash bin on the last few stairs and is sent falling to the floor. After a moment passes Onpu tries to force herself up and keep going, but she is heartbroken realizing that now it's too late to get there; she only has ten minutes left and she doesn't have anymore magic spheres. The girls run by trying to locate her and they find Onpu in tears, trying to convince her to hurry up. She explains the problem to them and while they aren't happy she used bad magic again, knowing she did it selflessly makes them feel better. They tell her to leave for the train anyway and they change into their witch outfits to cast Magical Stage. Onpu just arrives at the train station to see it leaving and she sadly calls out for her dad. She turns to leave, but just then, Onpu realizes she has suddenly been transported ont othe train. She looks around and a worker spots her and brings her up to the front where her dad is waiting. She mentally thanks the girls and looks out the nearby window to see them flying past the train. Spells *Cure Karen-chan's nervousness *Let Onpu-chan make it to her father's overnight express! Dub Changes Dub Changes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Onpu episodes